Modern applications can enable customers to access and leverage updates efficiently. In many instances, customers can access data from a single application. For data exchange between different applications, data may need to be copied, transferred, or manipulated in other means to be used. For example, customer data stored in a sales order business product may be read and copied or duplicated to be useable in another business application or system. In some other instances, a central database (e.g., held by a third party) may also be used to provide copies of the business data to multiple applications or business products.
Lightweight mobile cloud applications, such as HTML5 applications, are a new type of web application that may heavily use client-side JavaScript in the presentation layer and communicate with backend services using AJAX requests. A prominent example of HTML5 applications are FIORI applications, which are user interface extensions based on backend services from either on-premise or on-demand applications. These applications may have to be customized and modified to tailor them according to the needs of the customers. Some of these modifications can be done in static content (HTML, CSS, or JavaScript) of the application. Traditionally, it may be required to have dedicated servers or virtual machines (VMs) for every customer-specific modification of an application, requiring excessive resource and time consumption as well as expense due to high costs for hosting and administration of the required infrastructure.